Exchange
by thepercussionist
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori have to exchange zanpakutous. How will they live with this? Or will their bond help them and, become closer? Harry potter? No, no, his friend! What about him? the Olympians too? Oh dear, oh dear. I'm Death host btw, changed name. :P
1. crazy old geaser

**Hello there! you see I'm bored so I wanted to make another fanfic! I wouldn't let this last long though... but, who knows?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

* * *

He sighed as signed the last piece of paper...

"See taichou! I knew you could finish it without my help!"

"Matsumoto I could have finished it earlier if you helped, and you would've had more time too..." He smirked.

"Eh? why is that taichou?

"three months worth paperwork..."

"NANI?! taichou!"

"Shut up Matsumoto"

Then a hell butterfly came fluttering inside the office

_"Hitsugaya taichou please proceed to the 1st division immediately. The soutaichou must have a word with you"_

"Matsumoto, I'm going"

"Hai taichou..."

When he arrived he saw Hinamori.

"Hinamori?"

"Shiro-chan? Soutaichou-dono called me, what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, shall we proceed?"

"sure"

And so they entered. They bowed and greeted him.

"Ahh, Hitsugaya taichou, Hinamori fukutaichou. I see you have come as I requested."

"Yes sir. How may we be of service?"

"Simple. I want you two to assist in our research about the connection of one's soul and zanpakutou."

"What will we have to do?"

"You two, Hitsugya taichou and Hinamori fukutaichou, must exchange zanpakutou for a certain period of time."

They gasped and looked at the man as if he were insane "Sir?"

"You heard me, you are to exchange zanpakutou over a certain period of time."

"H-how long sir?"

"I'm sorry Hinamori fukutaichou, but that is yet to be determined. Now, please exchange zanpakutou."

They nodded. Hinamori took of the sash around her waist that supports Tobiume (not the one for her uniform...) and Hitsugaya removed the sash over his shoulder that supports Hyourinmaru. They exchanged and secured the zanpakutous. Hinamori put Hyourinmaru's sash over her shoulder and fixed it so that Hyourinmaru was positioned at her back while Hitsugyaya tied that sash around his waist so that Tobiume was at the left side of his waist. When all were in place, Yamamoto dismissed them.

Then Ukitake came in...

"Yama-jii, are you sure those two could do the trick?"

"yes, those two are the closest souls I have ever seen."

"Anyway, what is the main idea of this research?"

"It's simple. We all know that the zanpakutou is an extension of one's soul right?"

"Yeah"

"And as we can see, Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo's relationship is the closest one among the seated shinigamis."

"True"

"What if, the zanpakutou of one reacts to the one soul closet to the owner?"

"That could be true, but then, why don't we try on others as well?"

"No need. Those two are all we need. No one else posses the care those two have for each other, I begin to wonder if love is an option for them..."

"Those two obviously have feelings for each other Yama-jii, they're just **that** oblivious to it..."

"Well, this project could also benefit their relationship."

"We'll see... but, He's captain and She's vice-captain, that would give them a hard time dealing with the other's zanpakutou..."

"Let me tell you something, Jyuushiro, Hitsugaya and I are the only ones who know of this so I expect you to cooperate and not tell anyone else about it."

"Yeah"

"Hinamori Momo, has already achieved bankai"

--gasp--

"She did?"

"Yes, and, she thinks that no one needs to know so she only told Hitsugaya taichou, but, she is required to tell me that. And I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you knew, as long as you kept it a secret."

"I understand..."

--

"Shiro-chan, why, of all people, would they pick us to do this little 'experiment' of theirs?"

"If only I knew..."

She sighed, "Shiro-chan, are you done with your paperwork?"

"Is that a question? you know all-to-well the answer to that, Hinamori..."

"I'll take that as a 'no', I could help you. I'm done with mine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, oh! wait, I have to get something from my division first, go on"

"Ahh, no it's okay I'll come with you, I wanted to take a walk first anyway."

"Sure"

They walked to her division and received various stares from the people that basically read _'WTF?"_

Though, it was true. Seeing Hinamori carrying Hyourinmaru was a shocking sight. As shocking as Hitsugaya carrying Tobiume

"Shiro-chan, here we are, would you like to come in?"

"No, I'll wait for you here"

"Okay"

She entered the building and was greeted by her subordinates.

"Ah! Hinamori-fukutaichou, good afternoon"

"Yes good afternoon to you as well"

"Uh, fukutaichou, why are you carrying a different- wait, is that Hitsugaya taichou's Hyourinmaru?"

She nodded and sighed. Looks like her division could identify if it was Hyourinmaru due to Hitsugaya's visits...

"It's a long story, so don't ask..."

"S-sure..."

She continued and entered her office.

"Hinamori-san? why are you carrying Toushirou's zanpakutou?"

"It's a long story taichou, so don't ask!"

"Fine but, don't use that against me!" He joked

"Hai, hai, Kurosaki-taichou..."

"It's Ichigo taichou, you're too formal..."

"Sure..."

Hinamori took her pen and left.

"Shiro-chan, let's go"

They arrived at the 10th division. Matsumoto was as usual, slacking off, lying on the couch, but, she was sober and awake... unusually...

"Eh? taichou! Momo-chan! heard you talked to soutaichou-dono, what'd you talk about?"

Hinamori and Hitsugaya pointed at the other's zanpakutou and Matsumoto got the point.

"Why?"

"For a certain research that they asked us to assist in..."

"And... exchanging zanpakutous were part of that 'research' they were doing?"

"apparently so..."

"So, what is Momo-chan doing here exactly?"

"I came to help Shiro-chan with the paperwork... unlike a certain strawberry-blond vice-captain I know..."

"Yeah, sure... Have fun you two! I'm off to the ba-"

"No Matsumoto, you're staying here..."

"Eh? but Momo-chan's helping already!"

"And you're helping her..."

"Taichou!"

"Matsumoto, do you want to be transferred? I bet you don't now do the paperwork..."

"Actually taichou... to the 3rd if you don't mind." Her face was serious. He knew she meant it then...

"Matsumoto, are you sure? we've gone through this a lot of times and this could be the last... so?"

"yeah..."

"Then, Hinamori..." He slightly blushed... "do you mind if? y-you become my vice-captain?"

"Uhh..."

_Shiro-chan won't betray me like Aizen..._

"Okay!" she answered cheerfully...

"Fine, Tommorow, we will have to get Ichimaru and Kurosaki to go to the 1st division, Kira has to come as well..."

"Hai taichou!"

"You sure Hinamori?"

"Yeah... pretty much..."

"Alright then, off to work you two..."

"BUT TAICHOU-!

"No buts Matsumoto, off to work..."

"But!"

"Shut up"

* * *

**well, well, I hope that was a good start... I wanted to see what would happened if they switched zanpakutous so here! Lol, please review!**


	2. Cut

**Hi! Uhmm… this is chapter 2! Err… Yay? Oh well, please read…**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hitsugaya sighed. He gathered the transfer papers and made his way to the 1st division, he was being accompanied by Matsumoto. Soon, they saw Ichigo with Hinamori, and Ichimaru (He was forgiven and they returned his place as captain) with Kira.

"Yo, Toushirou, heard you wanted to transfer Hinamori to your division, why so sudden?"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou, and Matsumoto wanted to transfer to the third." Ichimaru's grin widened "leaving me with no vice-captain, Hinamori said it was okay so now I need Ichimaru, Kira and your approval."

"Sure, what about fox-face?"

"Eh? I wouldn't mind Ran-chan and I don't think Kira would complain ne?"

"Y-yes sir…"

Ichigo sighed "Looks like Kira's gonna be my vice-captian…."

"Pleasure to be at your service, Kurosaki taichou"

"Kira, please stop that, it's very uncomfortable, Ichigo's a good name, saying it won't kill you."

Kira chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"I-I'd rather use Kurosaki-kun, calling your taichou strawberry is... just... wrong"

"Whatever..."

"Shiro-chan, are you sure it's okay if I become your fukutaichou?"

"Of course he's sure Momo-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed "why wouldn't he? we all know that taichou lo-"

--Glare--

"Ahh... nothing nothing! forget that I said that!" she smiled nervously...

"Rangiku-san, you sure are weird sometimes..."

"Hinamori, I'm sure... I know you do your share of paperwork so that wouldn't be much of a problem. I don't know about Ichimaru though, I bet he knows Matsumoto well enough to know what hell is" he smirked

"Oi, we're her..." The orange haired taichou said

They entered the 1st division and knocked on Yamamoto's office door.

"come in" They entered and bowed. They seated them selves. As they looked around, they saw Ukitake with his new vice-captain, Rukia. "What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Soutaichou-dono, we would like to request a division transfer. Matsumoto Rangiku has requested to be the 3rd division's vice-captain. Hinamori Momo agreed to be my vice captain and Kurosaki Ichigo also approved. Kira Izuru has agreed to become the 5th division's vice-captain as well."

"I see. I will approve but, Kira Izuru, would you mind if you became Ukitake's vice-captain?"

Kira gave him a confused look "Sir?"

"Kuchiki Rukia has requested a transfer to the 5th division. Kira, would you mind being in the 13th division?"

"Not at all sir, I accept"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, do you approve?"

"Yes sir."

"Now, would everyone sign these transfer papers. Your badges are to be surrendered. You shall receive your new badges tomorrow."

"Yes sir"

They were dismissed and they all proceeded to their respective, and new, offices.

--

"Shiro-chan, don't be bossy, I know how you treat Rangiku-san and I wouldn't want that to happen. And, I don't drink."

"It's Hitsugaya taichou and, I know, and since you actually **do** your paperwork I don't think I would be as stressed."

"That's good, I just wonder how Ichimaru's doing with Rangiku-san..."

"Ichimaru?"

"Oh yeah, he told me since he was bastard we don't have to acknowledge his title"

He sighed "Well, we better get to work"

"Yeah."

She sat down her new desk. Hitsugaya gave her her pile of paperwork and they started to to work.

As she scribbled on the paper she couldn't help but wonder why they had to exchange soul slayers.

_What does this have to do with their 'research'?_

She was disturbed when she smelled smoke and felt Tobiume. She was alarmed and quickly looked at Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan! would you please not burn the paperwork!"

"Eh? I'm not- WTF?! Hinamori how do you stop Tobiume?!" Some of the sheets were on fire, Hinamori quickly grabbed Tobiume and stopped the flames. She sighed

"Well, Shiro-chan, looks like your hard work's gone..."

"Yeah, yours too" He said pointing to her desk

"Eh?!" Her desk was covered in ice, she accidentally froze her paperwork when she panicked...

He sighed... "This is not going to be easy..."

"I know, why don't we train first?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen your bankai yet, Hinamori"

"Shiro-chan! I don't want the whole of soul society to know! be quiet!"

"They're going to know one of these days... so might as well show me later"

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair "fine"

"So let's head to the training grounds..."

Me(pops out of nowhere): "Hinamori-chan!"

"Eh? oh it's the author! hi author!"

"Hi Momo-chan! you don't have to be so formal, call me Death!, ah, and come here" Hiinamori approaches and I whisper something to Hinamori

"oh, okay then bye!"

"bye!"

(back to the story)

"Who was that?"

"Oh that, nothing..."

"really?"

"Oh and, I don't think I'll show you my bankai yet..."

"Why?"

"Well, because **you're** using my zanpakutou"

"Oh yeah..." He sighed... "some other time then..."

"Yeah, but, I get the feeling that we're going to learn how to use the shikai and bankai of the zanpakutous some time soon"

"You think?"

"well, we better get training if we wan that to happen."

"What did the author tell you?"

"She told me not to do bankai beacause she still hasn't thought of my bankai in this fic..."

"oh..." He sighed "okay, let's practice shikai then..."

"okay!" And so they went to the 6th division's training grounds... it was the biggest so it was better if they trained there rather than at the 10th division. The 11th's is actually the biggest, but, due to Zaraki getting carried away, it was in no condition for training...

A few seconds passed and they were there. Shunpo can be VERY convenient... heck, they don't have to worry about gas prices...

"Shiro-chan, we're here!"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou... " He glared... but Hinamori ignored it.

"Whatever Shiro-chan, let's begin"

"sure..."

They unsheathed their- er, the other's zanpakutou

"Hinamori, be ready, I'm not prodigy for nothing..."

"Whatever, Shiro-chan..." Hinamori knew Hitsugaya so well she knew his weaknesses... And him using her zanpakutou makes it easier for her... same goes for Hitsugaya...but, he is still a taichou, and a prodigy, she can't be careless around this childhood friend of hers...

They took their stances and prepared...

"Here I come" Hitsugaya ran towards Hinamori, giving her a simple downward slash... she easily blocked it...

"Shiro-chan, I **am** a fukutaichou remember? simple slashes won't work" She replied while pushing Hyourinmaru forward, Hitsugaya stepped side and and swung his blade, or her blade, I should say...

"Yes, and puny thrusts won't work against a taichou now would it?"

They continued their little sword fight... Hitsugaya found out why Hinamori was promoted to vice-captain rank... he shouldn't have underestimated this gentle-yet-tough friend of his...

_Friend... or-_

He was cut off his trail of thought when Hinamori slashed him by the side, she saw that he didn't block so she stopped her attack, which somehow took a lot of effort to do... but still, he had a cut...

"Shiro-chan! I'm sorry! I- I- I am going to bring you to Unohana taichou!"

"Hinamori, it's-"

"No Shiro-chan! you are going NOW!" And he had no choice but to comply...

--**AT THE 4th DIVISION**--

Hitsugaya growled as Hanatarou treated his wounds... Hanatarou was so nervous being at his presence that he couldn't say a word. He would never scold him for being careless during a battle and injuring himself... Unohana was the only one who could do that... She could do that to anyone, she even did that to the Soutaichou...

The girls outside were squealing in delight as they watched through the window... Hitsugaya was cut by his left ribcage... No, he wasn't cut up to the ribcage... only the skin above it... and because of that, he had to take off his upper clothing. The girls screamed in delight as they stared at him... topless... oh heaven was under a bunch of clothing! (sigh)...

Some other medics were assisting Hanatarou in the room. Ukitake and Unohana were walking by so they decided to see what was happening to him... they were all in his room.

"Oi! Younger Shiro-chan! what happened? you seem hurt"

"I'm fine, I was careless so don't mind it..."

"Who were you up against?"

"My fukutaichou..."

"Matsumoto-chan?" Asked Unohana who was slightly surprised...

"No, Hinamori..."

Unohana's surprised-yet-calm-and-gentle expression didn't disappear, she knew why Hinamori caught him off-guard, but, since when was she his fukutaichou?"

"I see..." She was about to tell him to be more careful, as she knew she was probably the only one who could do it when...

"HITSUGAYA TOUSHIROU!" The doors slammed opened and they saw a petite female figure standing firmly by the door...

Everyone, including the girls out side, was surprised...

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! You do NOT space out like that in a battle! What if I weren't you're opponent and I didn't stop the attack?! You would have DIED for Christ's sake! WHAT on EARTH were you thinking Hitsugaya?! YOU are going to get yourself KILLED one day! I thought you were a PRODIGY! DEATH is a word 8-year-olds can understand!"

Everyone stared in amazement... Even Yamamoto couldn't lecture the prodigy... he could, but, not in **that** manner. Never question the ways of Hinamori Momo...

The girls outside were looking at Hinamori...

"How could she do that Hitsugaya-taichou?! She is going to get killed or at least a glare... that's enough to freeze you already!"

"Yeah, wait until Hitsugaya taichou responds..."

In the room...

"Shiro-chan, you are going to rest and stay here until your wound fully heals..."

"but-"

"No buts Hitsugaya! you are going to stay!"

He sighed "fine..."

"Shiro-chan... I- I'm sorry! I... I could have killed you for goodness sake! don't EVER do that again" tears were threatening to fall... and he noticed...

Hitsugaya was about to speak, they expected a **very** bad lecture or punishment...

"I'm sorry for worrying you" He said gently as he held her shoulder... "I won't do it again, I promise..." He said...

Everyone looked at them in utter shock...

Outside...

"I-I... am I on crack or something? w-who **is** she?!"

"I-I h-have never seen Hitsugaya taichou so... g-gentle..."

"She's Hinamori Momo" A mysterious voice said, they looked around and saw it's owner...

"Matsumoto fukutaichou... you know her?"

"Yeah"

"Who is she, why is Hitsugaya taichou so... not like him when it comes to her?"

"She's his childhood friend, they've known each other for centuries... she's the only one who could see through him..."

"See through him?"

"She always knows what he's thinking, I saw him when he was just a kid, he lived with her... When I saw how she does that to taichou I freaked out and thought I was on crack..."

"So did I..."

"So..."Then Matsumoto went all cheery "Wanna go drink with me?" she asked grinning...

"Ehh... no thanks..."

Inside...

"Shiro-chan, we'll train again next week... you need to rest"

"So do you"

"No, I'll be staying here, I know you too well you'll just escape during the night"

He sighed

"well, Unohana-san and I will be leaving! Momo-chan, take care of Younger Shiro-chan okay?" He said as he winked at her...

"Hai, hai, taichou..."

Everyone except Hinamori left the room...

"Shiro-chan, go to sleep now..."

"I'm not a baby..."

"Whatever... just go to sleep"

"Fine"

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 done! WAKA WAKA WAKA WAKA WAKA! I AM PAC MAN! (I have no idea where that came from)  
**


	3. Mad

* * *

**Chapter 3 yay! WOOOW!**

**Thank you very much, KAZEEK, you rock too! XD! ur like the only one who reviewed! I shall continue the story for you! yay! (I'll review in your stories too!) this will be quite a long chapter...**

* * *

(Note to Kazeek: You wanted Momo to worry so, worry she will! well, actually, Toushirou will be the one worrying...XD something different will happen though...)

It's been one week since the accident, Hitsugaya sat up the bed and sighed. The door then opened...

"Shiro-chan, are you there?" It was Hinamori...

"Where else would I be in?"

"So, you ready? we can resume training now"

"Yeah, I'll just fix up" He said as he rose from the bed, he was in sleeping clothing so Hinamori immediately looked away... She heard shuffling of clothes then it stopped "I'm done"

"Oh, okay" She faced him, he was now wearing his uniform with his haori it. Tobiume was strapped around his waist. Hinamori looked at his-er, her sword. It looked quite well on him... then he spoke

"I never knew Hyourinmaru would look good on you, Hinamori..."

"Same goes to you about Tobiume..."

There was, for some reason I just don't know why, an awkward silence...

"Shall we go?"

"Oh, yeah"

They walked towards the 6th division's training grounds...

"We're here" When they arrived, they unsheathed their swords and took their positions.

"Shiro-chan, shall we release shikai this time? we didn't get to last time..."

"Why of course... be careful though" he smirked "Hyourinmaru bites"

She smirked herself... "Tobiume's burns are worse than Hyourinmaru's bite..."

"We'll see"

And somewhere in that area there was someone watching them, actually, there were two of them...

"Rangiku, why are they complementing the other's sword?"

"Eh? well, it is their zanpakutou their complementing, but, another person's using it so... never mind... I'm kinda screwed..."

"...and here I thought you were sober..."

"Eh? Rukia! I am so!"

"so what? so drunk you mean?"

"Just be quiet"

"sure..."

Back to the training grounds...

The two concentrated their reiatsu

"Shiro-chan, you go first..."

He sighed "Oh well..." He closed his eyes and soon he was surrounded by a blue aura...

Then his eyes opened "Hajike! Tobiume!" the blade transformed before him, there were prongs at it's side and it glowed not pink, but blue...

Hinamori was surprised at how Hitsugaya seemed to be so familiar with her zanpakutou. Hitsugaya himself was surprised with how he felt quite comfortable with Tobiume. It was her turn now. She took a deep breath and concentrated...

"Soten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!" The ice dragon appeared as well as the crescent blade at the end of Hyourinmaru's hilt...

They were both quite surprised with how comfortable they felt with the other's zanpakutou...

Hyourinmaru looked at himself... "Wha-Wait! WHY AM I GLOWING PINK?! TOUSHI-" he looked at the wielder... "Hinamori-san?"

"H-hai, Hyourinmaru I will be wielding you for a while..." She expected a **very** long line of complaints but...

"Oh, okay, it's very relaxing in that head of yours. I could use the rest, but, what about Tobium-" Before he could finish his sentence Tobiume started shaking in Hitsugaya's hand. Then, they heard her...

"Why am I BLUE? I want my old color back PINK I'm a PLUM tree!! Momo have you turned into some kind of tombo- ohh... Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yes, I'll be holding you for a while..."

"Oh well, I need some action after all, it's quite breezy in your head but that's fine, you may not know but Momo's quite good with dealing with the cold..."

He looked at her... "I can tell why"

"Wait, Tobiume, how'd you know Shiro-chan, and, how'd Hyourinmaru know me?"

Tobiume glowed yet again "You two spend too much time together..."

"ohh... well, Shiro-chan, we've already released them... should we begin?"

"Yeah, be careful Hinamori..."

"Shiro- chan! I'm not going to hurt myself... don't worry"

"Just make sure you don't..." He said

"Shiro-chan, you're extremely overprotective and that already sounds wrong"

"Hinamori, don't you appreciate the fact that I protect you?!" He was quite offended

"I do but you over do it!"

"I over do what ?! Trying to protect YOU? I can't see any appreciation in what you're saying!"

"Hitsugaya you're being childish, stop it"

"Why should I? I risk my life every time and you don't even appreciate it!?"

"I said nothing about not appreciating you-"

_Is she still thinking about Aizen?! _The thought of Aizen sent his temper flying up...

"IS THIS ABOUT AIZEN?! IS HE STILL IN THAT GOD FORSAKEN HEAD OF YOURS?!"

"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT AIZEN! THE BASTARD'S DEAD! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP?!"

"WHY SHOULDN'T I? ISN'T HE YOUR BELOVED TAICHOU?!"

Their reiatsus were flaring, people were surprised as they felt both captain and vice-captain's reiatsu's flare, it wasn't controlled though so it seemed like they were in an outburst... they were also surprised at how high Hinamori's reiatsu was... she's on the same page as Hitsugaya...

"WHO ENTRUSTED ME KYOUKA SUIGETSU BY STABBING IT THROUGH MY CHEST?!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MAN HAVE THAT I DON'T?!"

"A SCREWED BRAIN!"

"YOU SAY THAT NOW BUT WHEN YOU SEE HIM!"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU'LL FORGET THAT HE'S THE REASON WHY YOU WERE PUT IN THAT COMA!"

"HOW COULD I WHEN I REMEMBER IT EVERY TIME I SEE THAT SCAR ON MY CHEST?!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU?!"

"I KNOW THAT MUCH! YOU JUST DON'T HAVE TO DO IT EVERY TIME?!"

"WHAT THE HECK HINAMORI?!"

"SHOULDN'T I ASK YOU THAT HITSUGAYA?!"

They both fell silent and walked, er, shunpo-ed away

The day went by pretty fast... Hinamori was in her room thinking about what had happened earlier...

_**Hinamori-san, I suggest you excuse Toushirou... he gets an outburst every time he hears that name**_

_What name... Aizen? You know Hyourinmaru, I trusted that bastard and he stabbed one of your friends through me! you think I don't get angry? Just the thought of him makes me shudder!  
_

_**Kyouka Suigetsu never wanted to follow Aizen Sousuke...**_

_What?_

-Flash Back-

_Hyourinmaru and Kyouka Suigetsu were talking when Hitsugaya and Aizen were fighting in central 46..._

_"Kyouka, what happened to Aizen? why is doing this?!"_

_"I don't know Hyourinmaru! he didn't tell me anything! I'm his zanpakutou and he can't even tell me what his plans are!"_

_"Why is he butchering Hinamori-san and Toushirou?!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_

_"What? you're his zanpakutou and he can't even trust you?"_

_"Sousuke never trusted anyone... not Gin-sama, not Hinamori-sama, not even me, no one but himself... he's always been like that"_

_"Then why? why does he act as if... as if He's some chivalrous hero?!"_

_"I don't know... I don't want to know what his up to... I don't want to be used... again..."_

_"Again?"_

_"I... I was the one who projected the image of his death on the wall... I saw how Hinamori-sama reacted... it... it was painful, I don't understand why Sousuke would do that... he... forced me to create his death_..._"_

_"W-what happened to him?"_

_"I... really have no idea... "_

_"Kyouka, since when? since when did he turn... turn into that monster?"_

_"It was there... that monster...since, since he joined the academy, even when he couldn't hear me yet... I-I couldn't get into his mind, it had locks... I was trapped in that one room, even when he discovered me I... I still couldn't get through him... I never felt emotion in him... it was so dark, so... evil, I never knew what he was thinking, what his plans were... it was dark..."_

_"Why... Is-Is that why he stabbed Hinamori?!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW HYOURINMARU! DO YOU THINK I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN?!"_

_Then, Kyouka Suigetsu was slashed through Hitsugaya..._

_"Toushirou! Kyouka do something!"_

_"Hi-Hitsugaya-sama! I-I cant! Sousuke put too much reiatsu on me I can't control it!"_

_Daiguren Hyourinamru shattered in to a thousand tiny ice shards... _

-End of Flash back-

_At least Kyouka Suigetsu isn't evil..._

**_Hinamori-san, please think about it for a while, I'm an extension of Toushirou's soul, I know how important you are to him..._**

_I know that much Hyourinmaru..._

And so their little conversation continued... but, with Tobiume and Hitsugaya...

_**Hitsugaya-san, I think you should apologize...**_

_Why should I? She's the one who started it..._

_**Started what? You're the one who brought up Aizen into the conversation**_

_I know but why did she have to be like that?_

_**Like what?! Angry?! of course she will! It's your fault she is!**_

_What?! What did I do?! Why does it hurt so much?! saying that man's name! knowing Hinamori still loves him-_

_**She doesn't...**_

_THEN WHY WAS SHE SO ANGRY THAT TIME?!  
_

_**She was angry because**_ **_of _**_**you! You couldn't see how much she cared! She cared Hitsugaya! about YOU! And you would just yell to her face that she doesn't think of anyone else besides Aizen?! She is trying to forget that she ever looked up to the man! That she ever served him! THAT SHE WAS USED BY HIM! She knows that he betrayed us all! He Betrayed his own zanpakutou! Kyouka Suigetsu were good friends with Hyourinamru and I! We know that he didn't want to go with Aizen! You aren't the only ones who were used! Even Shinsou was disappointed with Ichimaru! You were blind enough not to see the damage Aizen has done to all of us! All you saw was how YOUR heart broke! How it Broke when Momo spoke of Aizen! Who do you think is in the most pain?!**_

He didn't answer...

_**Now apologize to her...**_

--

The days passed and Hinamori and Hitsugaya haven't shared a word...

There was a captain and vice-captain's meeting... While Yamamoto was rambling about, they noticed how Hitsugaya and Hinamori never looked or spoke with each other. They would glare at each other at times and they were both not paying attention, which is VERY surprising since both are known to be hard workers...

"Hitsugaya taichou and Hinamori fukutaichou, care to share your opinion?"

Hitsugaya and Hinamori stood up, and glared at each other... The taichous and fukutaichous sweat dropped... the tension was rising...

"My I pers-opino-live tha-sufhsd sjeifh snnflaufn" And so every sweat dropped once more

Yamamoto sighed "One at a time please..."

"dse aiwrj asfl dfjosdjf sjj"

"I said one at a time..."

"I understand sir, but, Hinamori fukutaichou can't seem to follow orders"

"Sir, I have no trouble with orders, Hitsugaya taichou insists on talking while I'm in the process of doing so."

The taichous and fukutaichous stared at the two... since when did they become so formal with each other?

Yamamoto sighed, it was already 3:30, they had to end the meeting

"You are all dismissed"

Matsumoto and her pals decided to find out what was wrong... those two almost never acted like that with each other... oh wait, screw the almost, they never did... until now..

It was midnight, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Kira, Hisagi and, I don't know how they did but they managed to convince Isane to join...

"Remind me again why I'm here Rangiku-chan..."

"Well... because you care for Momo-chan! ne? don't worry Isane-chan this plan is fool proof!"

"I wouldn't guarantee that..."

"Anyway let's begin... does any one have any idea what Hitsugaya taichou and Momo-chan would fight about?"

No one answered...

"Anyone?"

Then Rukia spoke... "Is there anything those two disagree about? I don't think so... whatever this one is it must be big..."

Every one agreed...

"Okay, Rukia-chan, Isane-chan and I will go talk to Momo-chan while Kira, Hisagi and Renji talk to Hitsugaya taichou, oh wait, that isn't a very good idea..." She then held out a finger and a hell butterfly came fluttering in... then it left...

"Matsumoto, what did you tell i-" before Ichigo could finish his sentence Ukitake came barging in...

"You called Rangiku?"

"...ohh so that's why she called the butterfly..."

"Ukitake taichou, could you please help us get Momo-chan and taichou over their little quarrel?"

"Why of course! Younger Shiro-chan is really depressed"

"Great! thanks Ukitake taichou!"

"Any time! anyway, I'll talk to Younger Shiro-chan and figure out what happened"

Ukitake left to find Hitsugaya when...

_"Attention all captains, there will be an emergency captain's meeting immediately, please proceed..."_

He sighed and went to the 1st division... What could it be now?

Everyone was there... Yamamoto then started the meeting.

The captains felt a burst of reiatsu, it was captain level... but then they ignored it and suggested that it was another one of the 12 division's experiments... But Hitsugaya was disturbed... somehow...

"Everyone, I have called you all to discuss the appearance of a menos in Chicago earlier this morning I-" Before he could finish his sentence, someone knocked at their door.

"This is Kotetsu Isane, fukutaichou of the 4th division, there is an emergency and I request the presence of Unohana taichou."

She sounded very alarmed

"You may enter"

Isane slid the doors open and quickly entered

"Unohana taichou it-it's Hinamori fukutaihou!" The room's temperature dropped dramatically, they knew the reason why...

"What happened?!"

"I can't say! She's at the 3rd building in the 4th division, room 76"

Unohana was about to rush out but not before a certain white-haired taichou beat her to it.

--

Hitsugaya rushed to the 4th division. Unohana and Isane were following.

He arrived at room 76, Hinamori was asleep. She was shivering and was burning up. There was something odd about her reiatsu...

"Unohana taichou, Hinamori fukutaichou's reiatsu suddenly burst up a while ago"

_So that's what the burst of reiatsu was but... it was captain level so... Hinamori has...?_

Hitsugaya looked at Unohana with worried and raging eyes...

"What happened to her?" He demanded...

* * *

**Well.. that's all for this chapter! Thanks for reading! please review! YAY!  
**


	4. Fights and their advantages

**Hello! It's me again! I'm having trouble with my other story (sob) the 2nd chap. sucks! Yeah! it sucks like hell!**

**(Haven't done this in a while) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

"What happened to her?" He demanded...

"She had an outburst..."

"And outburst?"

"Yes... it happens when one is experiencing deep emotion and/or anger..."

Hitsugaya was smacked right in the face... well, not really... Hinamori was angry because of **him**. He still remembers what Tobiume told him a few days ago... _'She cared Hitsugaya! about YOU and you would just yell to her face that she doesn't thing of anyone else besides Aizen?!' 'You were blind enough not to see the damage Aizen has done to all of us! Who do you think is in the most pain?!'_

His insides were drowning in guilt... because of him... she was lying unconscious on a bed, burning up...

Unohana felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu and he was threatening to have an outburst... also...

"Hitsugaya taichou, please calm down... your reiatsu may affect Hinamori fukutaichou..."

His reiatsu quickly died down... "So... what does happen during an outburst?"

"Before experiencing an outburst, a shinigami subconsciously releases a rather large amount of reiatsu due to anger or other deep emotion... that reiatsu rises and the shinigami's body becomes unstable and when the body collapses, the shinigami's reiatsu will burst up for a few seconds, leaving the shinigami in critical condition... The reiatsu released during an outburst will range from three-fourths to maximum. Usually, people who have outbursts are captain level or higher... and some captains, such as Kurosaki Ichigo, have discovered their massive powers after experiencing an outburst..."

"And Hinamori?"

"She'll be fine... she'll be in critical condition for about a day... but she'll be alright after."

"Unohana-san, you're implying something..."

She sighed "Hitsugaya taichou, Hinamori fukutaichou... is a captain-level shinigami..."

He was slightly surprised... he knew she could be captain, but, not anytime soon...

"The chances of having an outburst may also be amplified when a strong, familiar reiatsu is constantly near... such as yours, in Hinamori fukutaichou's case, and even more... she's currently wielding Hyourinmaru..."

He was angry, very, because of his stupidity, and also of this 'research' Hinamori had been exposed to grave danger... she is currently in critical state because of him... He couldn't forgive himself... his reiatsu swelled, and swelled and just grew larger out of frustration. Unohana was alarmed and told him to calm down but...

His reiatsu exploded then... he felt dizzy and fainted...

Unohana sighed and called Isane... "We have another outburst victim, get a bed and put it here. This room is big enough for two... They'll need each other's presence..." Isane nodded and told the other shinigami to bring a bed...

Unohana looked at Hinamori, then at Hitsugaya, both unconscious... "You two have such emotion for one another... an out burst is an extremely rare case... " she smiled "When will you ever realize?"

* * *

Hitsugaya opened his eyes... _'where am I?'_

Then he remembered the events last night...

The outburst

The explaination

The guilt... and,

The fainting...

He sat up and looked around, it was a hospital room... then, he saw someone... it was...

"Oh, so you're awake..." the girl said...

"Hinamori? what are- oh..."

"What happened to you?"

"I don't know... all I remember was talking to Unohana-san and fainting..."

"You fainted?"

"Well, yeah..."

"I am still mad at you for what you did, you know..."

"And you think I'm not?" He answered back, standing up

"What gives you the right to get mad?" She asked, standing up as well...

"Why? was it my fault you got angry?"

"Actually, yes"

"In what way?"

"Well, yelling at your friend about some crazed dead man isn't the nicest thing to do!"

"Well I wouldn't yell at you if you hadn't made those comments!"

"COMMENTS ON WHAT?!"

"ON ME AND HIM!"

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE A JEALOUS LITTLE KID HITSUGAYA?!"

Their reiatsus were flaring again, this alarmed Isane and Unohana so they came rushing to check on them

"WHY SHOULDN'T I BE JEALOUS?!"

"WHAT?!"

"I FREAKING LOVE YOU HINAMORI!" He shot out...

"WELL I FREAKING Love... ... you.. ... too...?" She trailed off...

They stared at each other realizing what they had just said to each other and... 'SNAP'

Hitsugaya grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall, he kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed back and they begun to play with each other's tongue... He placed his hands on her waist and her hands found their way around his neck...

--

Isane and Unohana rushed to their room, they slightly slid the door open to find...

Hinamori and Hitsugaya making out... damn!

Isane jaw dropped... Unohana smiled but, was still quite shocked...

Isane took out her camera and...

--

'SNAP'

Hitsugaya and Hinamori pulled away from each other and looked around. No one was there and the door was slightly open... they resumed whatever it was they were 'doing'...

--

Isane was panting from the mad dash they had done. She was shocked at how fast Unohana was... well, she was still a captain... nothing you can do about that, ne?

"Taichou, was what I saw real?"

"Well, you did manage to take a picture of it... why wouldn't it be?"

Isane looked at her captain... "Taichou, how long have you known?"

"That they have feelings for each other? for a very long time, actually. I'm sure a lot of people have..."

"Well, we did know but, we never expected them to make a move anytime soon..."

"Better head to the 3rd division, ne?"

Isane looked at her captain... "I never knew you had it in you taichou!" She smiled and made her way to the 3rd division... (yes, to Rangiku, she's Gin's new vice-captain remember?)

Unohana smiled... "If only you knew..." she mumbled...

"She will soon..." said a man who was standing behind her...

"Jyuushirou..."

Ukitake and Unohana walked back to Hitsugaya and Hinamori's room...

They opened the door but...

They were still making out...

But this time, Ukitake and Unohana didn't run away...

Hitsugaya and Hinamori quickly separated and looked at the two...

"I've never seen anyone make out as long as you two..." The silver haired man said, smiling... "Younger Shiro-chan, your finally growing up! congratulation's to you too Momo-chan! you may be a mother very soon!"

The two blushed at this...

"Ukitake taichou!"

"Oh and, Hitsugaya taichou, you and Hinamori fukutaichou may go now... your uniforms are in the drawer to the right..."

They both nodded...

Unohana smiled... "And, please don't involve my fukutaichou in the possible 'activities' the 3rd division might arrange for the 10th..." (just to remind you, Hinamori is Hitsugaya's fukutaichou now...)

The two paled... and shared only one thought...

"**MATSUMOTO!!**"

* * *

They two were walking to the 10th division office to resume what work they weren't able to do properly during their fight...

"So Shiro-chan, does that make up for everything?" Hinamori asked...

"No... but this can help..." He smirked and quickly kissed her on the lips... Hinamori cocked an eyebrow...

"So fights do have their advantages..." She smiled...

They arrived at the office and he kissed or softly on the lips while he opened the door, revealing an office full of people...

In the other's point-of-view, the door opened to reveal a kissing 10th division taichou and fukutaichou...

--gasp--

The couple's eyes widened in surprised and quickly broke apart...

There was cheering heard in the room...

"Congratulations taichou! Momo-chan!" it was Matsumoto...

"Hinamoru-kun! you're so lucky!" Kira...

Everyone was there, the taichous who wanted to come... the fukutaichous...

Ichigo and Rukia then approached the couple...

"So Toushirou, do tell us what happened in that hospital room, we felt both your reiatsus up to the fifth..." Ichigo joked, earning him a death glare...

"Finally! you two were getting everyone frustrated!"

"We were?"

"Yeah! Everyone knew you two liked each other! You were just **that** oblivious to it..."

Meanwhile in the 1st division...

"Yama-jii, told you they have feelings..."

"Looks like your right, Jyuushirou... this is for their advantage..." Yamamoto _smiled_

"They grow up so fast..." Ukitake said as if Hitsugaya were his own...

"Yeah... they do..."

"I still remember... when their Obaa-san found Hinamori... Hinamori was so young back then... probably why she doesn't remember me... let alone, Hitsugaya remembering me... well, at least they know me now, as Ukitake Jyuushirou of the 13th division..."

"They'll have to find out soon, Jyuushirou..."

"Hai, _father_"

Ukitake smiled and walked away...

* * *

**Your questions shall be answered in the next chapter!  
**


	5. Old enemies, old dreams

**Chapter 5! yay! after (well not much) brainstorming I have formulated a plan! Muahahaha! oh, and sounding like a mad scientist isn't part of it...**

* * *

Hinamori opened her eyes. It was morning. She was very disturbed... she had a dream about her past... something that was oddly familiar... she couldn't tell why but, that scene in her dream was so familiar, but, she couldn't tell from where...

She closed her eyes to recall what had happened in that dream of hers...

_She was in the street, lying there and she was starving... people passed and gave her slightly frightened looks... she herd them whispering as they looked at her. She couldn't completely hear what they were saying, but, she could hear a few words..._

_"...power of a shinigami"_

_She though about what she had just herd... 'power of a shinigami? what is a shinigami?'_

_People passed by, occasionally, some would look at her in slight fear. _

_'Why are they afraid of me?'_

_Then, she saw an old lady who smiled at her, her smile was so gentle. She was unmistakably Obaa-san. She wasn't really sure how she ended up with Obaa-san. Then, there was another man standing next to her. The man smiled at her. He radiated an aura of goodness. It made her feel better. The man had silver hair that was about the same length as Kurosaki Ichigo's hair, only, it wasn't styled in the same spiky fashion. He extended a hand and she took it. He helped her get up and handed her a peach. She looked up and saw the man's features... he looked surprisingly like Ukitake taichou, she thought..._

_"Hey there little girl, what's your name?"_

_"I'm Hinamori Momo"_

_"Peaches? what a beautiful name, I'm-_

_Then, she wakes up_

She looked at the clock then sighed. It was Sunday. Hitsugaya had told her that she can take the day off today. She was going to ask Hitsugaya if they could take a walk but then, she thought she might want to spend some time alone. She thought for a while and decided to go to their old house in Rukongai. She had been wanting to visit there for a while.

She took a shower and changed into a dark red yukata. She decided not to put her hair up in a bun and tied her vice-captain's badge around her arm (for some reason, even though she wasn't wearing her shinigami uniform, she wanted to wear her badge). She took Hyourinmaru and mounted it on her back. She sighed and walked out of her living quarters. She quickly shunpoed to 1st district, Rukongai.

She arrived. Some people she knew were still there, but, there were a lot of new faces. And some faces she didn't want to see again...

"Oi! You! who are you?"

She faced the man who had called her. There were two other men behind him. She examined them for a while and then, she recognized them.

It was the group who had almost killed her and Toushirou, their leader was Kensei Genraku, the man standing in her midst... the memory was still there... next in line to Aizen's betrayal...

The man smirked when he realized who the girl was...

"My, my... well if it isn't the shrimp!"

Her insides twisted in disgust...

"We have unfinished business, I suppose..." The man smirked

She slightly shifted, revealing the blade that rested at her back... "I don't think I should be snooping about with you people..."

The man frowned at the sight of the blade, but, he put back his arrogant look.

_'it's not like she has any skills with the sword'_

"Why? scared? if it weren't for that white-haired man, we could've finished you and that Hitsugaya kid off!"

She remembered the scene:

_The boys were about to hit Hitsugaya with a stick when a something stopped it. A wooden sword._

_She looked to the left. There was a man. He looked like the man in her dream, but, he had black hair. He wore a uniform, the uniform of the shinigami academy. His presence was soothing, but, the air seemed heavier. The boys started to run away._

_He helped her and Hitsugaya up, he asked if they were okay, then, someone called him. The man who called him had black robes on and a badge around his left arm, he also had silver hair. The man with black hair bid them farewell and left._

She looked at Kensei who was now charging her, he was holding a knife. He thrust the knife forward but she caught his wrist. One of the two men behind him swung a stick towards her. She let go of Kensei's wrist and kicked the man in... well, places men don't like to be kicked.

"I see you've learned to defend your self"

The people around them watched the fight, none were brave enough to interfere.

"Either that, or you've grown weaker than anticipated..." she added.

He frowned "Than anticipated? were you expecting me to grow weak over these years?"

"Why not?" She shot back. Hinamori didn't hold grudges, well, Aizen was an exception, but, she was still quite agitated with the group.

Kensei got pissed and charged her. The other man (who was not kicked in the 'manly area') joined him

Hinamori extended a palm to immobilize the man. Kensei, however, had a knife. Although she was trained, Kensei was pretty good at fighting so she decided against hand-to-hand combat and...

"I'll finish what I started!" Kensei yelled. but then, He was shocked. He couldn't move... he looked at Hinamori, whose lips were slightly curling upward.

"What the fuck happend?!"

"It's called bakudo. Binding arts, it restrains the enemy giving you an obvious advantage."

Kesnsei's eyes widened "But only shiniga-" Then, he calmed "You're a shinigami now aren't you, shrimp?" He asked slightly surprised that she actually had the power to become a shinigami.

"Yes. And, I have a name and it isn't shrimp. I'm Hinamori Momo, fukutaichou of the 5th division."

The man's eyes widened once more. "Fu-fukutaichou?!"

Hinamori felt a certain reiatsu and looked behind her...

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

He looked at the men she had restrained... "So you tried hurt her again? after all these years you still haven't learned have you?" He said getting quite agitated himself.

Kensei looked at him in shock.

_'He's wearing those white cloaks! don't tell me he's a... taichou!'_

He was surprised. The two people they had picked on when they were little, were now two of the highest ranking shinigami in soul society.

He smirked "Looks like the you're still one step forward than Hinamori, Hitsugaya..."

"No, not really... She's going to catch up quite soon. I came here tell her that as soon as we get our zanpakutou back, she'll be taking the examination for captiancy since Kurosaki is getting transferred to the 9th division when this 'research' is over,"

Hinamori gasped... And Kensei was suffering from inferiority complex.

"So Hinamori's getting promoted..." Kensei stated "She's taking over that... Aizen was it? the traitor? I never knew the shrimp and the midget would get so far..."

He then felt two massive reiatsus pressing down on him. Belonging to a shrimp and a midget, as he knew them.

"Watch how you address your seniors..." Hitsugaya trailed

"...and don't ever speak of that bastard..." Hinamori threatened with deadly eyes... yes, she hated Aizen **that** much...

The reiatsu subsided and Kensei was stunned "M-my apologies, Hitsugaya taichou, Hinamori fukutaichou."

The bakudo on him was removed and Hitsugaya and Hinamori returned to seretei.

They arrived at their office in the 10th division.

"Hitsugaya-kun, was what you said true?" She asked while siting down on her chair

"Yeah... you'll take over the 5th division and have Kuchiki Rukia under you..."

"Wow... who recommended me?"

"Ukitake-san" He said. He frowned and sighed an annoyed sigh... Momo noticed...

"Why the long face Shiro-chan? Sad that I won't be your fukutaichou anymore?" She teased

"Yes" He said pulling her into a kiss. "And because of regret... I shouldn't have let you have a day-off... now I must do the stack of paperwork you oh-so-happily left me" He said as he kissed her again...

* * *

Ukitake visited the 1st division to discuss something about Yamamoto...

"Yama-jii, you do know that _he_ is still out there..."

"If your talking about Tousen don't be worried... Kurosaki Isshin and Urahara Kisiuke have already taken care of him"

"It isn't Tousen I'm talking about...it's _him_... He has something planned Yama-jii"

"We mustn't jump into conclusions, Jyuushirou... we aren't even sure what his motives are"

"But with Hitsugaya as a captain and Hinamori nearly getting promoted to be one, he must be active again... he's been quiet for a good 100 or more years, it's unlikely that he's dead. He's too powerful to just die..."

"And what of his health conditions? he surely isn't doing as well as you are..."

"His case isn't as severe as mine"

"I'll consider it, but, we must first confirm it. Tell Shunsui, Isshin and Kisuke that we must meet up. I won't specify when just yet, but, inform them of the meeting anyway"

"Hai"

* * *

Hitsugaya was finally done with the paperwork Hinamori had left him...

"Wow, you're done Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said as she eyed the finished stack

"I know..." He sighed

"Thanks for letting me have a day off Shiro-chan!" She said cheerfully...

Hitsugaya grinned that devilish grin "Hmm... I know how you can make it up to me..."

"Really? How?" She asked, quite curious...

"Sleep with me tonight?" He asked...

Hinamori cocked an eyebrow... "Fine. But, If you loosen a single article of my clothing..." She said "You shall have to pay..." Then she softly kissed his lips... then pulled back... he was slightly disappointed that she did though...

"If the payment has something to do with that kiss... I'll take off everything on you" He said, again, grinning that devilish grin.

Hinamori playfully slapped his arm. "Shiro-chan!"

* * *

**Yay! thanks for reading! please review and read the next chapter!  
**


	6. Order?

**Hello! I'm back! yes me! I'm back! Whoohoo and I'm hyper! (I've been hyper all week) Yahoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...**

* * *

'Clash!' The sound of hard metal colliding with each other echoed throughout the 6th division training grounds...

"Wow, you're getting better, Hinamori" He said while he blocked her downward slash

"It's either that or you're going easy on me" She said as she stepped side to avoid his thrust...

"I never go easy on people when it comes to training" He said with a smirk. Then, in a flash he disappeared and reappeared behind her. "Hajike! Tobiume!" A ball of energy came out of his sword.

Hinamori rushed to the left and avoided the ball... she then rushed to Hitsugaya "Soten ni zase! Hyourinmaru!" The ice dragon came rushing towards him.

He dodged the dragon and shunpoed to the right. But, there was something on the ground and he couldn't move. It was ice. He had fallen into Hinamori's trap.

She smirked. She then shunpoed to him to prepare an attack.

"Smart move, Hinamori" He praised.

"Why thank you, tensai"

Hitsugaya was stuck, then, an idea struck him. He wasn't prodigy for nothing. Toubiume then started glowing and there was a fire at it's tip. This melted the ice and he rushed towards Hinamori.

They were now both rushing towards each other. Hinamori's sword was emitting ice while Hitsugaya's was emitting fire. The two blades hit each other and there was an explotion. Then, there was steam coming from the area.

--

The nearby shinigami saw the explosion and were alarmed... They were more alarmed when they saw what looked like smoke...

"Oi! Is that smoke?"

"It looks like it's steam..."

"Steam? Why would steam come from there?"

"I don't know... I think we should check it out."

The shinigami rushed to the scene, they ran into more shinigami who went there to check it out.

They were all shocked when they saw the 10th division's taichou and fukutaichou standing there. Blades against each other's necks...

"Well, Shiro-chan, looks like it's a draw" She smiled

"You've improved, bedwetter" He said, smirking

They took back their blades and sheathed them. They started to walk when they noticed the crowd of shinigami.

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow... "What are you doing here?"

"Sir, there was an explosion and we came to see what happened."

Hinamori sighed... "It's alright. We were just training..."

The shinigami looked at them dumbfounded... "...training...?" Then, the shinigamis looked at the half burnt half frozen place... It kinda reminded them of the 11th division's training grounds, after a feirce battle between Ikkaku and Renji if you removed the burns and the ice.

"Well then, we'll be going"

The shinigamis looked at each other, then at the 6th division's training grounds...

"Kuchiki-taichou is not going like this..."

--

Hinamori and Hitsugaya were sitting on the 10th division office's couch. Who knew having Matsumoto had it's advantages...? sometimes...

"Hitsugaya-kun, do you remember the man who saved us when we were little?"

"When we were attacked by Kensei? yeah. Why?"

"There was a man who called him. He had silver hair and was wearing a shinigami uniform. He had a Vice-captain's badge. He also looked like Ukitake taichou. Do you know him?"

"I didn't notice him but... I do remember something..."

_Momo had gone to the shinigami academy by that time... He was climbing up a tree and slipped. When he fell, his legs were extended so he ended up breaking one. Momo wasn't there so there was no one to help him._

_He fainted due to the pain... He woke up and someone was carrying him. He had silver hair but he couldn't make out his facial features... _

_"You broke your leg. You should have called for help, I'll bring you to your Obaa-san's house, she should have some medical instruments there."_

"He helped me once, remember when I broke my leg? He was the one who carried me. I'm not sure if he's the man you're talking about but he had silver hair"

"Really? If it was him I hope we get the chance to thank him. He's done a lot for us"

"When did he help you?"

"I remembered something in my dream. I was starving and lying on the side of the street. Obaa-san was with him and he gave me a peach. He asked me what my name was but, when he introduced himself, I woke up."

"Oh. I wonder... after saving my lovely girlfriend, maybe we should thank him.."

She smiled "Saving my short little boyfriend would have been enough though..." She giggled as she kissed his nose...

His vein popped... "Oi oi! don't go around calling me your short-little-boyfriend"

"Why not Shiro-chan? It is, after all, the truth!"

"It's Hitsugaya taichou!" He said quite harshly...

Momo pouted and made her lower lip tremble...

Hitsugaya saw this and his expression softened, though, a hint of worry was present... inside he was smacking himself...

"Hey, I'm sorry... I-"

Her lower lip trembled again... but this time, it was due to her trying to suppress her laughter... but, it made her act all the more convincing...

He saw that she was on the verge of tears and started to panic...

"I-I-I..."

Her eyes started to tear...

"Hinamori, I didn't mean t-to... I only... well, um... I..."

She couldn't take it anymore... she burst out laughing...

"I got you Shiro-chan!"

His vein popped... "Oi! That wasn't funny!" Then, he smirked...

He picked her up and put her on his lap. Then his hands traced up her thigh and stopped at her waste "Now you must pay" He started tickling her and she started laughing like mad...

"Shiro -haha- chan! Stop i-it!"

"Not until you say sorry!"

"F-fine!" She said, then, she shifted her body so that she was now facing him... She lowered her head "I'm sorry" She whispered... her hot breath dancing about his neck. Then sensation made him shudder in delight... He smirked...

"I forgive you" He said as he started to nibble on her neck and work his way up...

The 10th division has already been informed that Hinamori Momo was transferred to be their vice-captain. What they didn't know, however, was the relationship their taichou and fukutaichou have... only captains, vice captains and a few seated members know of it.

The man opened the door to the 10th division office.

"Hitsugaya taichou, here are the repor-"

He froze when he saw Hitsugaya and Hinamori flirting their hormones out with each other...(don't you just LOVE it when that happens? Hahaha!)

They quickly separated. Hinamori took the reports and put them on his desk.

The man then scramble away, apparently, still in shock so he ended up hitting the door. He got up and quickly exited.

"Wow Shiro-chan, now the whole division is going to think you're having a secret relationship with me. Way to go!" she said sarcastically.

"You yourself told me that I am in the age in which hormones can dominate your body... plus, I do have a relationship with my beautiful vice captain, it just isn't secret, am I wrong?" He said smirking...

"Well, you better do something about those rumors, Shiro-chan. I don't mind them if it's true, but, they can turn from 'the taichou and fukutaichou are dating' to 'the taichou and fukutaichou did the 'naughty naughty' on the office couch',"

He smirked. "I wouldn't really mind if we did, actually."

This earned him a playful slap on the arm "Shiro-chan! I never knew you had that much hormones in you! It's a miracle you survived with Rangiku in here!"

"Well that's because my hormones only react to one person" He said as he snaked an arm around her waist. (Kinda OOC, I suppose)

"Fine, fine, whatever. You should finish the reports, they're due tomorrow."

"Fine."

He sighed and got up. Ever since Hinamori became his vice captain, he had more free time, that's because she actually completes her paperwork.

A hell butter fly came fluttering into his office.

_"Hitsugaya taichou and Hinamori fukutaichou, please proceed to Ukitake taichou's office immediately"_

He sighed. "Let's go bedwetter"

"Oi! Shiro-chan I don't do that anymore!"

--

In the 13th division...

"Ah! Younger Shiro-chan, Momo-chan! I see you have made it!"

"Ukitake-san, why'd you call us?"

His expression changed into a serious one. "My scouts have spotted an abnormal reiatsu in Jurinan, first district of Rukongai. Have you been experiencing some abnormalities around you lately?"

"Us? No. But, the reiatsu may have been when a group tried to attack us."

"The reiatsu wasn't on seretei's database so it definitely isn't any one from here, unless..."

"Unless?"

He sighed "You see, when a shinigami dies or is exiled, his/her database would be transferred to the dead or exiled database. The reiatsu we found belonged to a fellow named 'Kaito' his sir name is unspecified"

"What about this 'Kaito' person?"

"He is enlisted in the 'dead' database. Killed 102 years ago"

Their eyes widened in shock. "Then, how?"

"I don't know... but, I presume you and Hinamori should take caution"

"Why?"

He stood up. "Follow me."

They followed him and he led them deep into the forest west of the 13th division. There was a barrier around it. He made a small entrance big enough to for a person.

"Come in"

They followed him in and he closed the slot.

"Ukitake-san, where are you taking us?"

He stopped at the sight of a small house.

"Let's go"

They went in the house...

"Ukitake-san, why'd you make us come here?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you, is a very big secret. It isn't completely safe in my office and this is the safest place to be."

"What is it about?"

"You do know about the 'research' Yama-jii has requested you to do right? Well, that wasn't really a simple research to help shinigami work more efficiently..."

The two gave him slightly shocked and confused looks. "What do you mean?"

"You two. You two are two of the 4 most valuable people in soul society right now."

Momo gave him a shocked and confused look. "Us?"

Ukitake sighed... this was going to be a long explanation... "I suggest we first be seated."

The two nodded and sat down along with Ukitake.

Hitsugaya looked at him "So, what was it you were going to tell us?"

"Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushirou. You are two of the four warriors who shall save this universe from evil."

They were shocked... It may have only been one sentence but, seriously, it's overwhelming...

"Four warriors?"

"Yes. I assume you haven't heard of the order, am I wrong?"

"Order?"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

**Yay! A chapter with a big juicy slab of info! lol. The next chapter has more information on this 'order'**


	7. Shock absorber

**Hello. Hi. Good day. Bye! (That actually rhymes!)... lol...**

* * *

"_Order?"_

--

"Order?"

"Yes. The order."

"What is this order?" Hinamori asked as if she didn't really want to know the answer...

Ukitake sighed "We're the order"

"Us?"

"No, Kisuke, Isshin, Yama-jii, Shunsui and I"

"So what exactly does this 'order' do?" Hitsugaya asked while crossing his arms.

Ukitake put on a more serious face. "The Order's duty is to protect."

"protect?"

"Yes, to protect."

"What?"

"A long time ago. There was a person, who he is is not important now. He was a good man, a man of honor, justice and truth, but he was corrupted."

Hitsugaya nodded as if to say 'move on'

"This man's power was huge, devastating. He was so powerful that he sought more, more power. He did many crimes and was considered a top-ranking criminal." He ran his finger through his hair. "He was captured and was ordered to be executed." He took a deep breath. "He was labeled 'dead' and everyone thought that this madness was over."

Hinamori looked up "If he wanted to gain power before, why didn't he try to use the Hougyouku?"

"Because the Hougyouku's power was limited. Urahara Kisuke knew what his invention could do and decided to destroy it. He couldn't. He meddled with it and was able to slightly manipulate it. After reaching it's peak, it would deteriorated and disappear in 6 months, thus, the weakness of the arrancar during the winter war. Aizen didn't know that, so time was at our side then."

"So, what do we have to do with all this again?"

"He's very well alive, you see, and he's back. We're sure of it. We were surprised but, with all the hints he was dropping, he was definitely alive."

"Then, what does he want?"

"You"

They gasped "Us?"

"Yes you. As I said before, we, the 'Order', our duty is to protect _you. _You are the _Quattuor Vesica_"

"Quattuor Vesica?"

"Yes, the Quattuor Vesica, or, in english, 'Four Blades'" (it's in Latin)

"U-us?"

"Yes, you see-" Before he could finish his sentence, He felt sharp pain in his chest. He could feel the blood rising to his throat...

_Crap, not now!_

"Ukitake-san! are you okay?! Hinamori, hurry and open the barrier, I'll bring him to the 4th division"

"Hai!"

--

Ukitake was at the 4th division's relief station with Unohana... Hitsugaya and Hinamori already left.

"Ukitake taichou, didn't I tell you to drink your medicine every morning?"

"Yeah but, I was so preoccupied I forgot..."

"Really..."

--

"Shiro-chan, what was all that? I still don't understand..."

He eyed her with slight worry on his face. "I don't know either but, please, don't worry too much, I worry when you worry."

"If you do, please don't hurt yourself since you very well know that I will, whether you like it or not, worry."

"It's not like I'm going to hurt myself..."

Hinamori rolled her eyes... "sure..." She sighed... "Hitsugaya-kun, whatever that was... I have a really bad feeling about it..."

"Yeah, I've never seen him so serious..."

"We'll ask him later. But there's also something that's bothering me..."

Hinamori looked at him "What?"

"Quattuor Vesica, Four blades. If we're two of the four blades, who are the other two?"

--

"ICHIGO! you baka! what the heck are you doing?!"

Rukia's voice could be heard all over Soul Society...

"WHAT?! you told me to do the paperwork!"

"Yes, but I didn't tell you to do it like THAT!"

She said as she pointed to the paperwork that had writing that looked like bird crap.

"Like what?! It looks perfectly fine to me!"

"Bird crap looks fine to you?! What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Something... I guess"

That earned him a hard smack on the head...

"Oi! what was that-"

Knock. Knock.

"Come in"

The first thing they saw was... pink.

Rukia stared at the... pretty much un-welcomed visitor...

"Kyouraku-taichou?"

"Hai, hai, Ichigo and Rukia. Kisuke, Isshin and I have to to talk to you"

"Ahh... sure"

Ichigo was looking by the window there was a black, human-like figure. "Hey, Rukia, did you see that?"

"What?"

Ichigo looked at the window once more... "oh...it's gone..."

--

Somewhere in soul-society...

"Kaito-sama, they have informed Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia are being informed as well."

He smiled "My my, I didn't think Jyuushirou would make a move so soon. You're dismissed"

Then, a figure could be seen behind him...

"So Kaito, what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know, what about you, Halliphax?"

"Hmm... why not enjoy this for a moment?"

"That isn't a very bad idea... but, if the Olympians find out, we have to make our own move."

"Yeah"

* * *

**Sorry, I'm really busy lately and am not able to go to fanfiction as often...**


	8. Latin Mania!

**Hello. ;D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *

__

"That isn't a very bad idea... but, if the Olympians find out, we have to make our own move."

"Yeah"

--

Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were all summoned to the secret lodge Ukitake had led the other two to. Yamamoto, Urahara, Isshin and Kyouraku were there.

"Yesterday, Hitsugaya taichou and Hinamori fukutaichou were informed of the Order and the Quattuor Vesica. Kurosaki taichou and Kuchiki fukutaichou as well, but, we did not complete the story and it's time you knew most of the details." Yamamoto said.

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow... "most?"

"Yes, we cannot reveal everything yet... but, this will be enough information."

Urahara stood up. "You already know about 'Kaito' am I wrong?"

Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo "They told you too?"

"Yeah."

Urahara continued... "Kaito, is planning to do something, very, very despicable..." He tilted his hat... "You see, this universe has many worlds, Soul Society, The Living world, and Hueco Mundo. But there are more... only those appointed as part of 'The Order' are educated in this matter. In Greece, as you know, there is Mount Olympus. People believed that the peak of Mount Olympus is where the Greek gods reside. That's not very exact, there's a world gate at the peak of Mount Olympus and, only those who are 'divine' can use it, meaning, Shinigami whose reiatsu is lower than captain level cannot use it. (**A/N: this is all made up, of course**) The gate leads to the true Olympia, where the Greek gods reside."

Ichigo stared at him... "So, all those Greek mythology bleccchh... are true?"

"More or less" He then continued... "Kaito's plans affect the whole of the universe, and the Greek gods will not be happy about that. But, he plans to side with one of the gods to gain power. Hades. We think that his goal is to steal the Skull of Khrav' Stylos."

"Khrav' Stylos?"

"Yes, he was a warrior of light. He had immense power, and his skull still has it. Kaito's plan is to corrupt the Skull of Khrav' Stylos, and use it's new, evil power for universal dominance... With Hades' cooperation, corrupting the Skull is possible. The Skull is found in the 'Black Lake'"

Ichigo sighed... "This is too confusing... gah!"

Urahara eyed him for a second and sighed... "Sorry but, you have to know this. The Black lake, it's not really a lake, it's a city, within Soul Society... that means, he's going to have to get past us first, and, that means...war"

They all cringed at the term...

"Another war huh... but then, why didn't the Greek gods stop Aizen?" Rukia asked...

"Because he was not worthy. In six months, the Hougyouku would have been powerless, and, the news never did reach Olympia."

Yamamoto stood up. "That is why we are training you four. Another war is nearing, and we must do all we can to stop it. You four, along with the Order, are the key to stopping everything."

Isshin stood up, "Unfortunately, we can't train in soul society..."

Hinamori eyed him "Then, where are we training?"

He smirked "In Olympia..."

They just stared at him... yeah... for a really long time... then...

"Why?"

"We can't win in this war if all we rely on is shinigami powers." Then he moved his shirt, revealing his collarbone, there were symbols on it...

"What the heck is that?"

"Greek inscriptions... it symbolizes the Order" He said as he moved his shirt back. "You should trust only a person with this inscription, as well as your fellow Blades. Training is tomorrow. Now, you have to go, It'll be a long trip tomorrow."

They left, leaving the older men behind.

Isshin sighed... "Yo, Kisuke, why didn't you tell them about the 'Viator Cornu'?" (It's Latin for the 'Messenger's Horn',)

"That? It's too soon I suppose, don't you think so, soutaichou-dono?"

Yamamoto simply nodded...

Ukitake looked out the window and sighed...

"The Viator Cornu..." He mumbled...

_dragon's spiritus vadum rumpus bones , _(dragon's breath shall shatter bones)

_putus , optimus superbia vadum addo suum fortuna , _(Pure, noble pride shall bring their fate)

_hostilis , ut unus immortalis , _(enemies, as one immortal)

_resurrectio of macula aurum , _(renewal of stained gold)

_proditor vadum exsisto frendo , _(the traitor shall be crushed)

_frater of putus lux lucis _(The brother of pure light)

He looked up at the stars. "...I wonder..."

_(A/N: All the Latin was translated at tranexp(.)com. And, No. Those weren't made up Latin... I was the one who wrote the Viator Cornu as well)_

* * *

**Hey there ! hope you liked it! you have to think deeply to understand the 'Viator Cornu'  
**


	9. BACK

I'D LIKE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I'M BACK. :D

Summer's here! So expect updates to come again. Sorry, I'm getting stressed out with highschool an all. :))

:D

YEAH! I'm missed FF. :D Thanks to all those who read and reviewed.

It was actually the reviews that sent me back. LOL

Even tho I don't know ya'll I' missed ya ;)

LOL. :)) Anyway, I'm back. I'm sorry to say that you guys'll be back to hell since I'd be posting crappy stories again,

Love lotsaaa,, Deathost.

I WANNA CHANGE MY NAME HAHA LOL.


	10. Yeaaahaw!

An update. A miracle from heaven. LOL. Though the writing isn't exactly heaven quality. LOL.

I've gotten rusty cause of not writing for so long, sorry. :D

**BECAUSE I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG. I plan on putting up2 chaps in one update. lol. I'm just so insipired. Haha. Lol.**

**BTW. PEOPLE. I AM DEATH HOST OT I JUST CHANGE MY NAME TO THEPERCUSSIONIST.  
**

* * *

Toushiro sighed as he packed his things.

"Shiro-chan, I wonder how we'd do in Greece." Hinamori sighed. She has been wanting to go to greece for a long time but definitely not in these situations. It's a pain, actually, having to go visit one of the most interesting places, the culture of which could be utterly magnificent, under these conditions.

"I don't know, love. I'm not sure of anything right now. This, this man, "Kaito." He's just, he... I'm really mad at him." He paused and started rubbing his temples. "He, he's stopping us from being happy. Us, this is new to me... I love you. I really do and he... ruins everything."

Hinamori took his hand and embraced him. The held his chin up, "Shiro-chan. I love you, okay? And this man isn't going to do anything about that. If the world does end, it'll end with me loving you, holding you, kissing you." *kiss* "Alright?"

Toushirou smiled and hugged her. "Well then, we best go prepare for tomorrow, love. Wouldn't want to get all panicky."

"Yeah"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the 12th division:

"Oi, Karaguma!"

"Eh?"

"Wanna go out drinking?"

"Uh... sure? YEAH! God, i've been so stressed lately I need some alcohol!" He said as he dropped his coffee mug, he ran out to the door way to meet his friend and when it closed, the mug tipped over and spilt coffee on the computer's Senkai Gate control system.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Oi! Baka! Don't the just suff Chappy in there!"

"Then where in the world would I put her?!"

"She's isn't luggage Ichigo!"

"Why oh why do I get the feeling you'd rather stuff me in bag than that rabbit eh?"

"Cause I would" she said hitting Ichigo in the head.

"Eh?! Why you-"

"Just shut up and baka, idiot."

"You calling me an Idiot?"

"It's _'Are you calling me an idiot'_, Idiot."

"Oh, could you _stop_ doing that?!"

"Doing what? I was merely correcting you and proving myself right." She said smugly.

"Ah, whatever. I'll just get this over and done with."

"Good."

They then continued packing..

"Hey, Rukia. What'd Olympia be like?"

"No clue. And I'm quite curious what these 'other powers' might be."

"You think it has something to do with Toushiro and Hinamori-san's switiching?"

"Dunno. I actually never understood why Soutaichou-dono wanted to have them trade."

"Well, did the little lover bugs some good don't you think?" He chuckled.

"True enough." She said with a smile

"Well then, we better rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." He sighed.

Rukia. [for once] agreed and proceeded to walk to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun came and before they were dispatched into the real world, Yamamoto called them in for some instructions.

"Urahara and Isshin will be accompanying you to Greece, but, they will be following up later due to somethings they need to attend to at the moment. When you arrive, there will be an assiting party to meet you at the site, they will inform us of your arrival and if anything goes wrong. Urahara also sent these;" He then pulled out two Blue pills. "These are Gigais, just add water. But these gigais are pre-made with 12 languages, Incuding, Japanese, Italian, French, English and others. These will be used for communication in the real world. I'd say you're all set now, you may go."

The four nodded and went to Soukyouku hill, where the Senkai Gate was opened.

"Well, off we go, have everything?" Ichigo asked,

They nodded,

"Then let's go."

The group walked into the severed world, expecting to pop out of some temple or mountain peak.

"I wonder what it'd be like there." Hinamori pondered..

"Well, Greeky I guess."

They continued walking and they finally saw the end of the tunnel and came out.

They stopped.

"This... this certainly isn't what I expected." Toushirou frowned.

Ichigo was surprised. "Guys, " he said pointing to a building.

"Big Ben isn't in Greece."


End file.
